Malled
“Malled” was the fifth episode of the first season of Daria. In this episode, Wacky hijinks ensure as Daria's economics class is taken on a field trip to a super-mall. Plot Summary A new mall has appeared in Lawndale - the Mall of the Millennium (an obvious take on the real life "Mall of America") - to the joy of Quinn, who begs to go to the mall. Helen and Jake, however, are reluctant to allow Quinn to go until she gets her grades up. The next day at school, during Daria's class in economics, a misunderstood answer by Daria is used by Mrs. Bennett to organize a school trip to the mall. Daria and Jane object and try unsuccessfully to sneak out of going. The class goes to the mall by bus, where the students engage in several behaviors. Kevin tries to engage everybody in singing "1000 Bottles of Beer on the Wall", until Brittany stops him by making out with him. Upchuck tries to convince female colleagues to serve as swimsuit models, but his plan is quickly seen through by the young women. Daria, meanwhile, becomes nauseous during the trip, possibly due to Brittany's perfume. When the group arrives at the mall, they board a train, where Daria throws up. The Mall of the Millennium is revealed to be a complex building of many levels and areas. Some time later, the whole group has a meeting with the mall executives. Suspicious of the questions and the presence of a mirror, Daria proceeds to turn off the lights, revealing several executives behind a two-way mirror, thus confirming that the meeting was a smokescreen to conduct market research. Pressed by Jane and Jodie, the chief executive distributes some gift coupons for several shops inside the mall. The class then regroups in the center of the mall where Mrs. Bennett distributes assignments and organizes pick-up times. After completing their assignment, Daria and Jane end up at the food court, where they run into Quinn and the other members of the Fashion Club who have cut classes to shop at the mall. After some negotiating, a furious Quinn buys their silence with a ride home and a promise to do Daria's chores. Daria and Jane go to use their coupons. Jane's is for the hair salon Scissor Wizard, where Jane tries unsuccessfully to buy a pair of scissors or have her hair cut in the style of a character from Sick, Sad World. She is eventually reimbursed in cash after being offered a can of mousse as a consolation gift. Daria's coupon is for Doo Dad Shop, where she becomes the ten thousandth customer and is presented with several free gifts. A shocked Daria has her picture taken by store, together with the whole staff smiling. That afternoon Daria, Jane and the Fashion Club are driven home by an unnamed male victim guy (er..., I mean escort, or rather servant...) Later that evening, Helen and Jake announce that they were planning a movie trip to the new mall (including a stop at Books By the Ton for Daria) which causes noticeably subdued reactions from both of their daughters. "Malled" and Fanfic The Mall of the Millennium is seen in fan fiction periodically. External Links * Transcripts at Daria Transcripts * The Daria Fandom Blog, March 2007 archive. The DFB was maintained by CINCGREEN and Greybird. The entry for Saturday, March 31, 2007, is “‘Malled’: The Final Piece of the Puzzle” Category:Episodes